metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Samuslovr1
This page is manually archived. Archives: (July 7 '08- November 27 '08) Mesages Please put all mesages under this line. Thank you! [[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]23:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Re: Nice to see you back on wikitroid! Wow, didn't realize that I had such a fan :) . You are very impressive as I only edited like one page. Just to let you know, I haven't been gone from Wikia, just on hiatus (accursed other things to do :( ). Anyways, you know, I'm not entirely sure why I responded to a welcome back. Oh, well, I'll be doing stuff from time to time. On both Wikitroid and Animal Crossing City. Bob Chao 16:19, 28 November 2008 (UTC) My User Page You didn't need to undo Smoreking's edit, but that might have been my fault. You see, Smoreking is a friend of mine from SmashWiki, but I didn't know that he would come to Wikitroid to help with the navbox. Anyway, sorry for your troubles. 15:35, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Just an observation Interesting additions to your userpage! And yes, I think that you're very clear in stating. I think that you've inspired me to update my user page as well! That is all. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) YAY! I HAVE INSPIRED SOMEONE!Samuslovr1 23:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Nice to see you back! Thanks! Its nice to know I still have a friend or two on good old Wikitroid. I am having some problems though. Every time I go to a new page I have to login again. And I simply can't edit, not to mention admin with this annoyance. Any ideas on how to fix it? I am using Firefox 3 and Windows XP. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 22:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I got no idea how to fix it. My only suggestion would be to try again tommorow and see if the problem is fixed.[[User:Samuslovr1|'''''Sa''m''us''l''ov''r''1]]22:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) RE: A question about uploading an image First off, remember that there is a section especially for admin questions... that was an admin question. Next time be sure to put it in the right place. As for the question, yes. Whatever the filename is, it will be visible to anyone who clicks on the image in order to find out more about it. So if you don't want the personal info to be seen, you should change the name. And also when uploading fan art, remember the rules on fanart. Just saying. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 23:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks.[[User:Samuslovr1|'''''Sa''m''us''l''ov''r''1]]23:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hrm, it seems that the question has already been answered. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, man! I've been gone from Wikitroid for a while. I'll come back here and there editing. I have not completely left the place! Happy editing! Joshadow 19:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Just a random question Are you getting The Conduit by any chance? Joshadow 04:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Your RfA I have (way behind schedule) officially closed your recent Request for Access and regret to inform you that it did not succeed, receiving 0 supports, 0 opposes, and 7 neutrals (or 0% support of the 80% required for the RfA to succeed). While it may seem bad, it really isn't - the comments left with some of the votes are meant to help you improve, and you should spend some time reading the comments, both the good and the bad. Afterwords, you may right the concerns of other editors and run again at a later date. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:39, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:04, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. YES! Finally I find someone with the same trait of LOATHING, DESPISING, etc... the Halo series! I wouldn't mind, if it weren't for the Metroid hating "n00bs" that play it. METROID FOREVER!!!!--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 07:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC)